


One More Year Still Breathing

by MissTangle



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Also references to Gary's past intent to die, Birthday, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, References to Addiction, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTangle/pseuds/MissTangle
Summary: It's Gary's birthday, and he's feeling reminiscent. Running into an old friend he never expected to see again might help him lighten his mood.





	One More Year Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of our King's birthday! I got the idea for this after hearing everyone else's plans for making content and somehow managed to crank this out in just a few hours. Gary is likely out of character, and I'm sure a million fics like this already exist, but I couldn't resist giving it a try. I hope you enjoy this despite its flaws!

Gary couldn’t stop himself from reflecting today, it seemed. As he walked on, his young comrades trailing behind him, his mind turned back once again to the years behind him, the series of events that had brought him to today. Another year older. How old did that make him now, 47? 48? Fuck, he was getting old. He decided to give himself the benefit of the doubt and go with 47, for his own peace of mind.

At least Gary had enjoyed his life these past few years. Sure, he couldn’t deny that the world had gone to shit, and not a day went by where he didn’t feel a little touch of guilt for the role he’d played in that. When he’d decided to sober up, it had been that guilt that made it so hard to avoid drinking his memories into oblivion. But he’d held out, and he’d gotten clean, and now he was pretty sure he’d managed to find some form of happiness now, wandering the land with four freed Blanks in the shapes of his teenage friends. It was a good time, leading these kids around to new adventures in this new world. It made him feel important again. Like maybe his life wasn’t a waste anymore.

The group was passing through a small settlement now. Gary wondered what this place used to be, if it had once been a town, or was perhaps near somewhere he was familiar with. He’d long since lost track of the directions and locations of the old world — not that he’d ever been particularly good in that department to begin with. Drifting without a destination in mind was good enough for him. Everything was a surprise that way.

He hadn’t quite been prepared for the surprise awaiting him today.

“Gary?”

Gary froze at the sound of his name. He knew that voice. He knew who it belonged to. Not one of his compatriots — not exactly, anyway. One of the townspeople he’d ignored while he’d been remembering every time he’d cocked up and every small moment of joy that had filled his silly little life. Someone he never thought he’d see again. An old friend. No, his best friend.

Slowly, Gary turned to meet the eyes of Andrew Knightley.

“Hello, Andy.” Gary had to force out the words. They felt thick in his throat. For the first time in years, he felt fear rise up in his heart. He told himself to stop being stupid. There was no reason for him to be scared. It was just Andy. His old mate. Why should he be worried? Never mind the fact that the last time they’d seen each other was right after the Network had fried everything, and Gary had snuck off in the middle of the night without telling anybody what he’d been planning to do. Never mind the fact that it had been the second time Gary had run out on him when things got tough. At least this time Andy hadn’t been dying. In truth, Gary had left to die. It had been his plan all along, really, to die in Newton Haven. He’d changed his mind after he’d found the Blanks. They needed him, after all.

Gary wondered if Andy would care about any of that, or if he’d just be pissed off that Gary had walked out on him once again.

Andy started towards him then, his footsteps heavy. Gary’s group shuffled into defensive positions, but Gary waved them off. This was his fight, he’d decided, and for once he wasn’t going to let anybody else fight it for him. Besides, he really didn’t like risking one of the Blanks getting destroyed. They couldn’t be replaced anymore.

Gary stood his ground as Andy got closer. He fought down his urge to back down, to run, even to defend himself in any way. If Andy really wanted a fight, Gary would let him throw the first punch. He figured he owed him that much.

When Andy was only a few feet away, Gary closed his eyes. It left him even more defenseless, he knew, but it was either that or run. He couldn’t just stand there and watch like that. Andy wasn’t running at him, at least. Gary wondered if Andy had something to say to him first. He supposed he’d have to open his eyes again for that. Until then, he’d wait like this.

The sound of Andy’s footsteps stopped. Gary tensed up, waiting, not knowing what Andy had in store for him. A moment passed. Gary wasn’t brave enough to open his eyes.

Then, suddenly, Andy let out a huff of laughter and threw his arms around Gary. Gary flinched away at first, he’d been expecting the worst for so long, but then Andy pulled him against his chest and Gary’s eyes opened in surprise. Andy wasn’t fighting him. Andy wasn’t yelling at him, or even angry at all. Andy was _hugging_ him. Andrew Knightley was hugging Gary King.

“I’m so glad you’re alive, mate.” Andy’s voice sounded genuine. Gary felt a little bit like crying. He wrapped his arms around Andy in return and buried his head against his shoulder, fighting back all the stupid tears now making his eyes burn. Maybe he did give in and cry a little. He hoped Andy didn’t notice. He was sure Andy did, though, given his silence through the whole ordeal. He hoped Andy pretended not to notice, then. It could be their secret.

“It’s good to see you, Andy,” Gary whispered. These emotions always made it so hard for him to talk. Gary wondered if he imagined Andy’s arms tightening around him. He always made stuff up like that, didn’t he?

“I missed you.” Maybe Andy really had hugged him tighter. His words were nice enough, anyway.

“You mean that?” Gary wasn’t sure if he should have asked or not. What if he’d misheard? What if Andy had second thoughts now that Gary had made him reconsider? What if Andy hadn’t even said anything at all? Gary was so lost in his own mind that it took him a minute to register Andy’s affectionate laughter. He pulled back slightly and met Andy’s eyes, unsure for a moment if Andy was poking fun or not, before starting to laugh a little himself. He was being pretty stupid, he decided. Andy was still his best friend, after all. At the end of the day, Gary wasn’t sure anything could change that. Not even his most massive fuckups. Andy leaned his forehead against Gary’s, smiling just like Gary remembered him doing in their younger years. Gary smiled back, and it felt more genuine than any of his smiles in a long time. They stayed frozen like that for a moment, foreheads pressed together, enjoying being together again when they thought they never would be. Then Andy broke the silence.

“Happy birthday, Gary.”


End file.
